


In too deep

by TakingFlight48



Series: Moments of Written Musings [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 210 Words Max, 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Dancing almost nude, F/M, First sentence has to be 20 words, I love you's, Second 19, Sentence Limits, Tu - by Shakira, etc etc - Freeform, sentence challenge, their first i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: “I won’t leave again,” the same promise he’d felt the moment he’d left.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Moments of Written Musings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	In too deep

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Oct 8th Prompt - Sentence limits
> 
> For a total of 210 words - First sentence needed to be 20 words, second 19, so on and so forth until the final sentence ended in 1 word. 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

* * *

His book snapped shut, eyebrow lifting as sensual tones emanated from his bedroom to envelop him in their enticing rhythm. 

The only person who had unchecked access through his wards was too upset with him to be the culprit. 

Moving cautiously towards the music Severus froze as she swayed hypnotically, hips undulating expertly to the Spanish lyrics. 

Her back was to him, arse hugged by red lace knickers as she fisted her wild curls.

When turning he watched her exquisite chest before their eyesight collided - stoic black to timid brown. 

“Pero no te vayas mas,” Hermione whispered along with Shakira’s “Tu”, dancing over to him. 

“Porque eres tú mi sol...La potencia de mi voz - I won’t survive it.”

“I won’t leave again,” the same promise he’d felt the moment he’d left.

“I’m in too deep now Severus,” her fingers indenting into his forearm. 

He kissed her forehead, sighing as her warmth melted into him. 

“I was an idiot, you are everything,” he breathed out. 

“My idiot,” she laughed as his eyes narrowed heatlessly. 

“You are worthy of love, Severus Tobias Snape.”

“Hermione, you don’t need to say it.”

“Just tell me once more, please?”

His fingers traced her lips. 

“Hermione, I love you.”

“I love you.”

“You’re certain?”

“Unequivocally.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT A CHALLENGE and how fun!! 
> 
> This challenge moved me to highlight a man of so little words [but not really because he loves a good insult] anyway - with the empowering words of Shakira's OG song, 'Tu', I hope you enjoyed this moving drabble. 
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift.
> 
> Should you disagree with the words displayed above, ConCrit is appreciated/preferred. ॐ


End file.
